The Windows to Your Soul
by Oceanis
Summary: Lily goes back to school for her 7th Year and she finds out she is head girl. She is not amused to find that her worse enemy is the head boy. JamesLilly Pairing
1. Fiery Waterfalls

_**The Windows to Your Soul**_

**A/N: Well this is my first ever fan fiction story. I thought I might do a quick introduction about me before the story starts. My name is Jenna, but my pen name Oceanis comes from my nickname Ocean. I am 13 years old (14 on the 25th December). English is defiantly not one of my best subjects at school, but I love writing my own stories. Well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Carrie and the plot (And maybe the dust bunnies under Lily's bed…on second thoughts…I probably don't :P)**

**Chapter 1: Fiery Waterfalls**

"Lily! Hurry up you are going to be late for the train" Her mum hollered.

She sneaked one last glance of herself in the pink mirror that hung above her huge vanity table, before heading out of the door.

Lily wouldn't call herself pretty, but others certainly held this opinion. It was just 2 days past her 16th birthday, but she was very petite for her age (about 5'2"). She had long wavy red hair, which cascaded down her shoulders, like a fiery red waterfall. She hated her hair because she was sure it clashed with her fair complexion, but thanks to much convincing from her best friend, Carrie, she wasn't so sure anymore. In fact the only thing Lily really liked about herself was her emerald green eyes. When someone told her that eyes were a window to your soul she easily believed them because all her emotions were shown through her eyes.

"Ok Mum! I'm going now! Don't get your knickers in a twist! I love yah!"

And with that, she grabbed her suitcase and a flick of her wand she was gone.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but as you can see I just wanted this to be a quick introduction on Lily. Yes this will be a Lily/James pairing. Please review, but no flames please! **


	2. Blond Contrasts

**A/N: This is a slightly longer chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Carrie and the plot (And James cute smile…Well a girl can wish can't she?)**

**Chapter 2: Blond Contrasts**

As Lily apparated to King's Cross Station in London she couldn't help, but think of her friends and how they would react when they saw her. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long.

"Lily!" A blond-haired adolescent girl screamed.

"Carrie!" Both girls ran toward each other screaming, arms open, looking for comfort in each other.

"Oh, Lils, I've missed you so much over the holidays! I mean even though you owled every day, it's nothing like actually talking to you!"

The red haired girl grinned through her ringlets.

"I know! You look so different with your tan! I wish I could have come to Spain with you" She hadn't been able to go with Carrie because her own family had plans to visit her family in the south-west of England.

However Lily smiled thinking of what a contrast her and Carrie must have made. She was pale, however Carrie was tanned; she was red haired, Carrie was platinum blonde and the biggest difference of all was that she was quiet and enjoyed studying, however Carrie was an all and out party animal and rebelled constantly in class.

She was just about to answer when Carrie started to scream again,

"Why…didn't...you…tell…me?"

Lily was extremely confused, but followed Carrie's gaze to a small, shiny badge pinned to her chest; holding her school robes closed.

"That I was head girl?" She grinned evilly, "I wanted to keep it a surprise!"

Carrie then smiled, "You should know better girl! To keep something from me that is!" She winked, "So! Do you know who the head boy is yet?"

She shook her head, "No, but I really hope it is Remus because he is really nice, I hope he isn't a Slytherin, or it could be worse! It could be Potter! But Dumbledore isn't that stupid!"

"Well talk of the devil, here he comes! I will just go and take our luggage to Platform 9 ½. Be right back in 10 mins!" She smirked and walked off before Lily could say another word.

"Well _hello_ there my pretty Lily flower"

"Hello, Potter," she spat his name as if it was poison, "I just taking about you, and don't take that as a compliment."

James Potter was the most annoying boy she had ever met. He had messy black hair, which he was constantly ruffling, much to her annoyance. He was an arrogant prat at the very least; his head was probably as big as the moon thanks to his 'fan club'. He could have had any girl his year, except Lily that was, but again, much to her annoyance he seemed to enjoy asking her out every day and making a prat of himself.

"Hey! You're so touchy Lils, lighten up a little! You're looking lovely as usual today! So how about me and you get together for a bit before the train leaves?"

"Potter! How many bloody times do I have to tell you NO?"

"At least one more" He pointed to his chest and walked away.

She was too shocked to fling another insult his way. He was head boy. Who knew Dumbledore _was_ that stupid?

**A/N: Lily's dust bunniehs command you to review… you must review… you must review… you are feeling sleepy…**


End file.
